


Still Functioning

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, angsty, with a slightly happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches him from afar. Its no secret that they aren’t friends anymore. In fact she can’t remember the last time he actually spoke to her.</p><p>She won’t speak a word of their fall out and that is just fine by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Functioning

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt so... yeah
> 
>  
> 
> _Anonymous: Betrayal, fitzsimmons_
> 
>  
> 
> how do I write sort of canon? But also kinda happy ending yay.

She watches him from afar. Its no secret that they aren’t friends anymore. In fact she can’t remember the last time he actually spoke to her.

She won’t speak a word of their fall out and that is just fine by him. Because she ruined everything and if she doesn’t want to talk about it then fine.

It takes almost another six months before she begs Coulson to let her relocate, to work on fixing the academy, to just get out of here again. He assumes he’s the one to blame and he couldn’t be more right but for all the wrong reasons.

Jemma Simmons cannot function without her best friend. Jemma Simmons also cannot function when said best friend hates her.

She wants to leave and pretend for a while that everything is okay that she’s just working on some field work and that things will be normal again.

Jemma knows there will be no such thing as normal again and she practically breaks down when Coulson denies her the first time she requests a change.

But she accepts the fact that she is still needed here at the Playground and that until things are fixed here she can’t be anywhere else.  
-

So as she gets ready for work in the space of her own bunk while staring at the few pictures to survive everything she breaks down right then and there.

She has been strong for way to long and she needs the release. She has felt her entire world slowly just cave in and she blames no one but herself.

She doesn’t recognize the knocking on her door or even the cursing as Fitz opens her door. “Simmons.” He says brashly before even realizing that she’s crying.

"I’m sorry!" She squeaks not looking at him from her place by the dresser. She’s curled into herself and its not the Jemma Simmons that Fitz remembers. "I… I just…" She says but chokes and curls more into herself.

He sighs quietly before he reaches out but stops short of touching her. “Simmons?” He says a lot quieter as he watches her shoulders shake a little every few seconds.

"I’m sorry." Jemma says again before turning her head to look at him for a second. "I’ll be in the lab in a moment… I…" She tries to get put but a sob pushes through and she’s stuck in another fit of tears.

He’s alarmed at why she’d even be crying she seemed to be fine before. He thought she wanted to break their friendship. But he’s caught her longing glances and Skye has told him all about how Jemma putters around the lab turning to talk to him only to not find him there.

"Jemma…" He finally says touching her shoulder and she flinches.

"I’m sorry you hate me." She whispers through her tears and it hits him like a ton of bricks she thinks he’s upset with her. He still kind of is but he never realized how much she was upset until now. "I’m sorry I ruined everything." She says a little louder. She flinches away from him as he steps closer. "I’m sorry Leo…"

"Jemma." He says quietly and she hates how he can just take hold of her attention with just her name. She hates how she can’t let him go and how she’s so stupidly fallen in love with him.

"I’m sorry." She whispers. He nearly groans as she doesn’t turn around until he spins her around. "I’m sorry for everything." She says through blurry vision.

"No. I am sorry." Fitz whispers pulling her into a tight hug. "Ive been an ass to you and that’s not your fault." He says trying to calm her. She cries harder against his shoulder but she clings for dear life to him. "Shhh. Jemma I’m the one that is sorry." He whispers again.


End file.
